


classic dreams

by destructivenihilism



Series: classic dreams [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructivenihilism/pseuds/destructivenihilism
Summary: Well, when life gives you apples!...That's not the saying?
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: classic dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	classic dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a shitpost au that ended up being my one true brainchild, very proud of it but it's still a shitpost. ty ty.

Nobody really realized how meaningless their lives are. As AUs, their lives are just one in a trillion, created by Creators and destroyed by Destroyers on a whim. To know you're meaningless and to accept you're meaningless are two different things.

Nightmare (not Nightmare, but Nightmare Sans, an AU of an AU of an unfortunate universe) was in the latter portion. When the change hit, he wasn't all that affected. He knew that their timeline was a screw up, a fuck up, a glitch; why wouldn't this happen to them?

There was only supposed to be one Dreamtale. Nightmare wasn't supposed to know of the AUs until he ate the dark apples and yet, here he was, gallivanting around the original timeline like he owned it. 

The original timeline is not one in a trillion. As the name suggests, the original timeline is the original timeline and despite all of the AUs ramblings about the logistics and Ink's scatterbrained memory, everyone knows there has to be an original. Obviously, they chose Undertale.

Since most AUs are some form of Under- or -Tale, Nightmare thinks it's quite obvious which one they were based off of. A reasonable deduction.

There are small moments in the AUs that offset them from their own originals. The original Underswap had Sans as a Royal Guard, copy #33 might have him as a sentry. The original Underfell had Papyrus as the Captain of the Royal Guard, copy #912 might have him as a simple Lieutenant. It's all about the small things.

Nightmare's Dreamtale was different because of what didn't happen. 

One night, as Dream and Nightmare were discussing apples, a wave of...something...fled through the air. Alarmed, Dream had rushed up to his feet and searched the perimeter, finding nothing. Nightmare stood at a much slower pace, wary even as his aura sensed nothing.

The wave dispersed in a few hours. The following sickness did not. Taking out every single one of the villagers and leaving only the boys as the survivors, the Script was corrupted.

As the Script goes, Dreamtale was supposed to happen like so: the townspeople hated Nightmare, Dream was oblivious, the townspeople hunted Nightmare down and Nightmare was forced to eat the dark apple, corrupting his SOUL and turning him into the King of Negativity.

Without the villagers, there is no conflict. Without any conflict, there is no reason for Nightmare to eat the apple. Thus, Nightmare never got corrupted. 

But something else did.

After the Script had ended, Dreamtale was supposed to fall in ruin. The Tree would die, the people would cower, and Nightmare would rule above all. Once the Script ended in this copy of Dreamtale, there was nothing to go on. No edits, no mentions, no anything. The story was over.

And so, the code vanished.

When Dreamtale was left to die, Nightmare and Dream was not. The one AU whose code had never been tampered with was vulnerable, left open, and Dreamtale took advantage of this.

Dreamtale's code was trapped inside Undertale, shifting and swallowing those inside. Undertale's code was overridden, Dreamtale's meager story stretched to accommodate. 

Dream was Papyrus, the happy-go-lucky brother with a secret.

Nightmare was Sans, the skeleton too perceptive for his own good.

But the others. Due to Dreamtale only having the villagers as side characters, there was no code to fill the molds left behind. Dreamtale's code only revolved around three things: Dream, Nightmare, and apples.

You can guess what happened next.

Toriel, Flowey, and Alphys were now apples. Undyne, being loosely a Main Character but not a Side Character, was shifted slightly to the left; becoming a pear. Asgore was turned into an orange.

Frisk and Chara, being the Main Protagonists, were still human. An AU could not live on its own for too long without the core of the world, and Dreamtale had to replace code unfamiliar to it without any references. 

The core of Undertale was Chara.

Dream and Nightmare's codes were physically fine. If Nightmare jumped at loud noises and Dream's sockets hurt from being open too much? That's nobody's business but their own.

The only problem with this...Classic Dreamtale is that the story has no end. Frisk can't RESET, only Chara can, and if they choose not to then the entire world will collapse when faced with only dust. The story has no start, no end, no middle. 

It takes Classic Dreamtale four years for the first human to fall. In this time, Dreamtale's code had attached itself harshly to the new core of the world, unable to be lifted, edited, or destroyed. The new core worked as a powerhouse, the sheer amount of magic he had coursing through the Earth and into everybody's SOULs, beating as one and singlehandedly keeping the world alive.

This powerhouse, of course, was one skeleton by the name of Nightmare.

Classic Dreamtale, the biggest anomaly, was unfortunately not anomalous enough to be recognized. Truly unfortunate. They make a great apple pie.

Sometimes statues move, sometimes fruits talk, and sometimes skeletons name their frogs after hard drugs. 

And sometimes this meaningless AU gets a chance to shine. Even if they never wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> also go follow my (our, this au also belongs to my friend) tumblr blog: ask-classicdreams 
> 
> ((yes i still don't know how to work ao3))
> 
> thanks for reading! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


End file.
